


Midsummer fairytale

by Angelic_Disaster



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), DTIYS, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, They are absolutely in love with each other, Wholesome, and im in live with them, but i can write, crowley has a big tattoo, i cant draw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Disaster/pseuds/Angelic_Disaster
Summary: Just ineffable husbands in love, a summer day and flowers.Little drabble I wrote to @jickdraws's DTIYS in instagram because I can't draw sh*t.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Midsummer fairytale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinExplosion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinExplosion/gifts).
  * Inspired by [THIS DTIYS](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/576031) by Jickdraws. 



> I already said it but here I go again and I will keep saying because I can't express how gorgeous Jickdraws's art is: I wrote this for the DTIYA of jickdraws in instagram. Please go look at it. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fic. 

Crowley tried to fight boredom walking barefoot by the field. He looked back to make sure he wasn’t that far away from Aziraphale. He was still reading under a tree some meters away from him, unperturbed. Every time Aziraphale opened a book he disappeared from their existential plane. Crowley didn’t mind, he loved him that way. He loved how calm and serene Aziraphale looked in the distance surrounded by what looked like a scene from a fairytale. Crowley decided that there weren’t enough flowers around him.

“Have you finished wandering around dear?” Aziraphale asked without looking up from his book right as Crowley walked in front of him.

“There you have. Now you look more like the angel you are.” Crowley said as he placed a flower crown on top of Aziraphale’s dove-white hair. Aziraphale chuckled gleefully at the proud smile that appeared in his boyfriend’s face.

“Now dear, is this your way of telling me you’re bored?” Aziraphale said as he put the book down by his side and grabbed Crowley’s hand, gesturing him to sit.

“Nah angel, I enjoy watching you read.” Crowley said sitting in front of him still holding hands.

“Would you also enjoy sitting here with me if I read out loud?”

“Maybe,” Crowley said stroking lovingly Aziraphale’s face with his free hand. “Just give me a moment.”

Aziraphale smiled softly, pulling his face closer to Crowley’s hand giving it a little kiss on the palm. They keep staring at each other for a long time. When they were together time didn’t mattered, like if it were completely still. Both of them were sure that time stopped every time they were looking at each other’s eyes. Crowley caressed tenderly his boyfriend’s cheek with his fingers one last time before leaning his head over Aziraphale’s legs.

Aziraphale always loved how soft Crowley’s hair felt between his fingers. He kept stroking it affectionately with one hand, while reading out loud some love poetry that always made him think about his dearest and mischievous redhead. Aziraphale’s hand kept wandering over Crowley’s hair and neck, and after a while he lowered it a little more following the path of the snake tattoo on Crowley’s arms. Aziraphale kept reading in his delicate voice, Crowley wasn’t exactly paying attention to his words, but he was careful to not miss a single second of Aziraphale voice. Crowley felt ethereal, the fresh perfume of Aziraphale blending in with the smell of a midsummer evening and flowers. The sun was showering them with warm spots of sunlight in between the leaves. Their shoes were scattered at someplace near them and the grass was as soft as a cloud. Neither of them could ask for anything more perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Also I'm using this opportunity to say: I'm in need of a beta reader for a GO fanfic AU at Hogwarts. If you're interested please send me a message or leave a comment and I will contact you. Thank you so much.


End file.
